1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to magnetically encoded card readers and more specifically to a card reader which allows for an information strip on a card to be read while moving the card less than the length of its magnetic information strip.
2. Description of Related Art
Magnetically encoded credit and debit cards are used in readers accessible to the public. Secondary heads and assemblies can be retrofit by criminals onto existing card readers in order to read customer cards in an unauthorized manner, leading to card data identity theft. The secondary head is placed in a position on the card reader that is in line with the card information strip when the card is placed in the swipe position. The secondary head is typically placed inside or outside of the card reader and in a location that is able to read the card as the user attempts to allow the primary head to read the information strip.